<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Severus Loses His Glasses by bushViperCutie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604819">Severus Loses His Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie'>bushViperCutie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Confused Harry, Drabble, Embarrassment, Funny, Gen, Hogwarts, Sassy Harry, Snape Appreciation Month 2020, Tumblr: happy-snape-week, found glasses, lost glasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun cute Severus Snape drabble for your enjoyment!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Severus Loses His Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Happy Snape Week and Happy Snape Appreciation Month 2020 :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1><p>Severus poured out his quill cup for the fifth time, emptied his drawer for the sixth, and slid his hand across the shelves for the fourth time that hour.</p><p>“I left them here.” He clenched his fists and slammed them on the desk. “So where are they!” He kicked his desk and winced in pain.</p><p>There was a knock on the door. He picked up his wand and flicked, swinging the door open.</p><p>“You asked to see me?”</p><p>“Potter. You hid my glasses this morning during your detention! Where are they.”</p><p>“On your head. Sir.”</p><p>Severus nodded and turned pink.</p>
<h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>